narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Indra Ōtsutsuki
was the elder son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and the ancestor of the Uchiha clan. Background Indra was the first son of Hagoromo, inheriting his father's eyes, powerful chakra and spiritual energy. From a young age, he demonstrated great talent towards ninshū and anything he applied his mind to. Ultimately, he came to believe that he needed no help and chose a solitary life. When Hagoromo was on his deathbed, he selected Indra's younger brother, Asura, to carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the world. Angry and jealous that his father had not chosen him, Indra fought against Asura to claim what he felt was rightfully his. The elder brother's descendants, who would become the Uchiha clan, would continue this fight with the younger brother's descendants, the Senju clan.Naruto chapter 462, pages 12-13 Personality Recognising his own talents, Indra became proud and independent, determined to walk his own path unaided. He believed that force and strength were the ultimate key to peace, and though he loved his father greatly, he challenged his decision to let his younger brother carry on his will. Appearance Indra had long black hair cut short on top, with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short — a symbol of his nobility and his eyes had markings around his eyes which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. Around the collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama under which he wore a black full-bodied suit. He was also depicted in full-body armour. He had allowed his hair to grow out flowing around his attire. Abilities From a young age, Indra was recognised as a prodigy even in his legendary father's eyes. Having inherited his father's powerful chakra and spiritual energy, Indra possessed a weaker version of his father's dōjutsu, which became the Sharingan, as well as its enhanced form, the Mangekyō Sharingan. When first seen, Indra's eyes, containing a spiral-like pattern which originated at his pupils and covered his irides, which was presumably his Mangekyō form. With it, he became the first wielder of Susanoo, which he could manifest in its stabilised form. Indra also wielded a sword in battle. Legacy According to Hagoromo, Indra's chakra remained after his body was destroyed and he was eventually reincarnated into various individuals through history. Trivia * "Indra" literally means 'King of Gods' in Sanskrit. * The rivalry of Indra and Asura and their descendants (Uchiha and Senju) is derived from Hindu and Buddhist religions where the Gods, led by Indra, are in constant battle against the Asuras. * Indra's deep hatred toward his brother, a result of his father choosing the latter as the successor of ninshū, may have transcended down throughout his lineage and become part of what is known as the "Curse of Hatred". * Like his father, he wielded a sword in battle. His choice of weapon could represent his lust for power while his brother's choice of a shakujō could symbolise his desire for love and peace. References es:Ancestro del Clan Uchiha de:Rikudous ältester Sohn